


Midnight Revelations

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chaps 3-4 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Tyler and Ethan accidentally reveal their secret, but Mark and Jack are chill about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was restless. He tossed and turned and couldn’t seem to find a suitable spot that seemed comfortable to him. So he got up, wandering downstairs to the kitchen. But what met his eyes wasn’t something he expected. Tyler was sitting at the table, Ethan in his lap with a tear streaked face and half lidded eyes. What seemed to be a half empty sippy cup full of milk sat at Tyler’s elbow on the table. He looked up quietly as Mark entered and gave a soft apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, if he woke you. Ethan here just had a bad dream, didn’t you, buddy?” he addressed the blue haired boy in his lap, who gave a little sniffle and burrowed closer. Tyler stroked a soothing hand through his hair and tucked him against his chest more firmly. Ethan was dressed in a pair of dinosaur footie pajamas and barely visible between the two bodies was a bright blue stuffed puppy clutched in one of his arms. Mark moved more fully into the area and gave a soft clear of his throat as Ethan hiccupped quietly.

“No, he didn’t wake me. Just couldn’t sleep.” He responded automatically, taking a seat opposite the two and simply staring for a moment while his brain processed it all. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Ethan was a Little too. His personality fit the bill fully, and come to think of it, Tyler’s fit a caregiver as well. “So, um, how old is he?” he asked after another beat of silence, watching Tyler use the sleeve of his sweatshirt to dry Ethan’s face.

Tyler hummed quietly and began to rock from side to side. “Usually? About two or three, depending. Sometimes if he can’t feel very little he’s around six or seven. But I’ve normally got a toddler on my hands.” He turned his gaze from Ethan to Mark. “But you’re being suspiciously good natured about this entire thing. What’s up? You haven’t freaked out once. You aren’t weirded out by the adult wearing toddler pajamas and a pull-up?” At the mention of his special underwear, Ethan hid his face in shame, making a quiet sound of distress. Tyler rubbed his back and shushed him. “It isn’t anything to feel bad about, baby boy. It’s just so you don’t have anymore wet bed sheets, remember?” When Ethan made no response, he turned back and raised a brow at Mark.

Mark shifted and cleared his throat again. “It’s, uh… well,” he began carefully. He wasn’t sure Jack would even want another Little/Caregiver pair to know about them. “I… Jack and I… kind of… do this too.” He bit his lip and hoped his boy wouldn’t be upset with him. “He uh, he’s younger though. Maybe ‘bout one or so, sometimes younger. But I bet he’d be a lot more calm about this if he knew you guys wouldn’t tease him or make fun of him for it.”

Tyler’s expression rose. “Really? That’s great! Ethan and I have been looking for someone else about his age to socialize with, and since he already knows you guys, it’d be ideal!” he enthused, and Mark gave a little sigh. He missed his baby, seeing Tyler all cuddled up with his own boy.

“Yeah,” he spoke up. “For a while now. But I hope you know that you’re signing up to babysit if you’re so psyched about this now,” Mark warned with a gleam in his eyes. “ _You_ can change the dirty diapers for once.”

Tyler checked on Ethan again, pleased to find his baby was now asleep, and thankful Mark’s entrance hadn’t incited some sort of temper tantrum out of fear. “I’m gonna put him back in his bed. But if you wanna talk some more, I can come back here.”

Mark bit his lip and thought for a moment, before nodding. “Well, it’s late for everyone to be out of bed. Why don’t we talk tomorrow? I can get Jack on and maybe we can all have a little talk.”

Tyler nodded as he stood up, cradling Ethan carefully against him. “That sounds good. Ethan would love to have a playmate. Hell, I’d love to have someone else around that understood the struggle. And I’d be glad to talk to him with you, if you’d like. I know it might be more easy for both of you if maybe I brought up the topic. Take the spotlight off Jack and sort of ease him into the fact that Ethan and I know about you guys now.”

Mark hummed and pushed to his feet, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. “Yeah, but for now, I think we should all head back to sleep. G’night.”

“Night.” Tyler murmured as he shuffled past and up the stairs first, allowing Mark to turn off the lights and follow behind. Hopefully, Jack would be receptive to the idea of having a playmate and another caregiver around.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning broke, Mark returned to the kitchen with Chica following him quietly. “You ready for some breakfast, Chica Bica?” he asked the dog playfully, bending to ruffle her ears as they reached the entrance to the shared space. Chica’s tail wagged and her eyes perked up at the mention of food, happy grin appearing as she let her tongue dart out to lick at his wrist before he pulled away. “Yeah,” he cooed. “I bet you are, pretty girl. Let’s see if we can’t getcha somethin’ t’eat, hmm?” Mark moved over to where her bowls sat out, refilling the dish with fresh water before picking up the empty food dish and heading to the pantry. Chica followed expectantly, soft impatient whine building in her throat. “I know, I know, pup,” he murmured above the clatter of food into the metal dish. “I’m gonna take care of you, just a sec.” he set the full bowl on a shelf and quickly reclosed the bag of dog food. “Go back in there,” he said to her, nudging gently with his foot to get the retriever out of the doorway. “You go sit down.” Chica trotted back to the end of the counter and obediently parked herself, tail daintily curling around her two forefeet while her eyes tracked Mark’s every subtle move as he shut the pantry again and approached her. “Good girl, Miss Chica,” Mark rubbed her ears again and set the food down. “You have your breakfast, and Imma make some coffee.” He smiled to himself at the dog’s gusto as she attacked the kibble in the dish, rump in the air and tail wagging while he opened the cabinets to pull down the container of coffee. While his back was turned, footsteps could be heard. Turning around once he’d put the water into the coffee maker, Mark was met with a very sleepy looking Ethan wearing a pair of sweats and an oversized tee. “Morning,” he commented carefully, unsure how Ethan would act around him now.

“Morning,” Ethan fidgeted nervously with his hands, about to bite his fingernails when a fully dressed Tyler appeared and caught him in the nick of time, placing one of his hands over Ethan’s.

“Don’t do that.” Tyler scolded softly, planting a soft kiss atop Ethan’s curls and moving to get a couple of mugs down for himself and Mark. He looked pointedly at Ethan. “No coffee for you. I want you drinking juice or water today.” Ethan pouted softly and turned to look hopefully at Mark—maybe his hero could intervene and get him at least half a cup?

Mark smiled softly and shook his head, raising his hands. “I’m not a part of this discussion, bud. If Tyler says no, then no is the answer I gotta support.” Ethan deflated a little and moved over a few steps to sit down on the floor and pet Chica, who was finished with her breakfast and interested in all the people now.

Tyler took his opportunity and poured himself a cup of coffee, clearing his throat. “Have you thought anymore about talking with Jack?”

Mark hummed and took a swig of his own mug. “Think you and I should call him today. We can do it after breakfast, before he starts to wind down for the night. It’ll be just before dinner his time.”

Tyler nodded. “Alright, whatever you want, but I don’t think we should keep this a secret from him, especially if Little Jack might get upset about it or start to be jealous. Worst case, he might even decide that since you see Ethan every day, you’ll want Ethan more than him. We may have to talk to him about that and reassure him that you’re still his Daddy.”

Mark’s stomach fell. He hadn’t even considered that Jack might start to play the fearful and jealous older sibling card. He licked his lips and nodded. “I… hadn’t even thought of that, Tyler. We should definitely call him as soon as we all get breakfast, because I really don’t want him to get upset if he finds out on his own.”

Tyler smiled and set his mug down. “Eth! Stop playing with the puppy and come wash your hands. You can help Mark and I make pancakes,” he enticed, and the half-little Ethan immediately popped up from the floor and scurried over to the sink. “Remember to use soap this time,” Tyler’s comment was pointed as he smiled to himself and stared at Mark, who looked thoughtful. Tyler elbowed him in the ribs softly. “Mark. C’mon, dude. These pancakes won’t make themselves.”

As the process of making breakfast progressed, Ethan began to slide back into his full headspace, and Mark began to unwind a bit. Halfway through the pancake mixing, Tyler had to lift Ethan up and set him on the counter because he kept trying to stick his hands in the bowl Mark was trying to mix with the blueberries. But Ethan didn’t stay sulky long. Chica zoomed up to the counter and sat down and started to lick his toes, making the baby laugh. Mark shook his head. How the  _fuck_  was this so cute?

Eventually, they had enough pancakes for everyone, and could sit down to eat them. Mark had laid out the syrup on the table, but with Ethan Little he was extremely interested in what would happen next. As predicted, within ten minutes Ethan had more syrup on him than on his pancakes, and Tyler looked like he’d rather do anything than give Ethan a bath at the moment.

“Baby, are you ever gonna learn that syrup goes on pancakes and not little boys?” he asked the Little, who just giggled at his Daddy and started to lick it off his hands. “Ethan,” Tyler groaned. “That’s yucky, honey, please stop.”

Mark hid his grin behind a sip of coffee. “Eth,” he cleared his throat. “Eth, listen to your Daddy, bud. Let him finish eating then we can get all cleaned up, okay?”

Ethan beamed at the attention from Mark, nodding his head and being still until the last bites of Tyler’s food were gone. “Bath?” he asked quietly, smiling at Tyler.

“Yeah, honey. Let’s put our dishes in the sink first and then we can go get a bath.” Tyler glanced over at Mark. “You gonna call Jack while I’m taking care of him?”

“Was planning on it, after I let Chica out.” He responded and slowly rose to his feet, picking up all his dishes. Chica, after hearing her name, trotted along behind him and nosed at his leg. “Yeah, pup,” he said fondly. “Imma let you outside for a minute, okay?” he moved across and opened the doors, letting her wander outside to do her business. While she was doing that, he picked up his phone and mashed the Skype icon, waiting for Jack to pick up. There were a few rings before he finally did answer.

“Hey, what’s up?” it sounded like he was eating something.

“Hey, just wanted to check in,” Mark leaned to let Chica back inside, locking the door after her. “Just got done having some pancakes, and thought I’d call.”

“That sounds nice,” Jack responded. “Just called in some curry takeaway,” he said sheepishly. “Should really start cooking for myself.”

“Ah, it’s okay. You’re allowed a few times a week,” Mark winked at him. “Chica says hi, by the way. Chica!” he held the phone out towards his pup. “Say hi to Jack, girl!”

“Chica!” Jack gushed, smiling. “Hey, girl!” Chica whined softly and wagged her tail.

“She misses you,” Mark laughed.

“Well, I miss her too,” it sounded far away, and Mark cursed the fact that they didn’t live close enough to physically see one another.

Tyler appeared not long after, sitting down beside Mark and ruffling Chica’s soft ears.

Mark cleared his throat. “Hey, bud? Tyler and I have something we need to talk to you about real quick.”

Jack stilled. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” In his nervousness, his accent flared stronger.

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong, there’s just something Tyler needs to tell you,” Mark reassured with a soft smile. “Ty?”

Tyler shifted over to better see Jack’s face. “Hey, so um… last night, Mark sort of found out about something that Ethan and I are involved in. Um, long story short, Ethan’s my Little. I’m his Daddy, and Mark told us you guys do the same thing. Anyway, I was wondering whether you’d be down to play with Ethan sometimes, he needs another Little guy to socialize with, and he’s been begging for a playmate for months,” Tyler paused and gauged Jack’s reaction.

Blue eyes looked at Mark in awe. “Did… really?” he asked Mark for clarification.

“Mm hmm. It’s all true, bud. You and I don’t have to hide anymore when we’re at home, ‘cause Eth and Ty won’t judge you, bud. I promise. And if they do, I’ll wash their mouth out with soap and make ‘em sit in the time out corner for an hour,” he said seriously, making Tyler smile.

“Promise we won’t be mean about it, Jack. We understand, and we’re so happy to finally have someone else around that understands things and doesn’t think they’re weird or wrong somehow.”

Jack rubbed his mouth with his thumb, a gesture Mark had come to realize meant that Big Jack really wanted to be Little Jack, but somehow felt he couldn’t. “So… you mean… I’d have a friend?” he asked softly, making both Daddies coo softly.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what that means,” Tyler explained quietly. “You and Ethan can watch movies together, and color, and build Mark and I things made from Play Dough,” he listed off, watching Jack’s eyes get shinier as he continued.

“And you guys can go camping in the back yard,” Mark piped in, excited and so relieved his boy wasn’t going to take it the wrong way.

Jack nibbled at the end of his thumb, before finally deciding to screw everything and just put it in his mouth. Tyler’s expression softened and Mark gave a supportive smile. “So, whatcha think, baby boy? You okay with all this?”

Jack nodded and hummed around his thumb. “S’a good idea, Daddy.”

Mark turned toward Tyler and let out a breath. “See? It’s a good idea.”


End file.
